diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Holy Freeze
Just test this skill , AGAIN . It seems that Holy Freeze only cancel the ANIMATIONS of other Auras , not the EFFECTS of them . Most of the Paladin 's Auras still have their effects active even if there is no Aura's animation , example : Might , Holy Fire , Blessed Aim , Concentration , Holy Shock , Defiance , Vigor , Salvation ... I dont even know how to describe this mechanic lol : the progammers programmed the game this way so that the game can generate less animation when 2 Auras conflict ? lol Auras I can tell you that with identical auras, the one with the highest skill points gets to dominate, regardless of the side you happen to be on. Other auras, however, get to be active, otherwise there would be even less variety in paladin builds. I believe that if they're equal, they cancel each other out. For the second part, it's similar to that thing about if you have multiple elements of damage, but you don't see them all at once. Auras typically alternate in being displayed when multiple auras are in effect, like having Shout, Battle Command and Battle Orders active at the same time. The effects are all there, the graphics aren't displaying all the time. It was likely done for the reason you mentioned since this game is supposed to run on a 233MHz computer with 64MB RAM. EDIT: I see what you mean now, and I'll stick to my statement that the auras are just graphical notifications, not the skills themselves. They keep those number separate because they generate less stress than the graphics. ;) Breywood (talk) 18:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ALL monsters? I read somewhere that certain monsters, such as Stygian Dolls, are not affected by this. Does Holy Freeze affect EVERY monster in the game? Brainwasher5 (talk) 02:41, January 6, 2016 (UTC) There is one that is not. A monster with a higher level Holy Freeze than the Paladin. Otherwise, yes, every monster should be affected 10:29, January 6, 2016 (UTC) I should clarify--there apparently (according to what I'm reading) exist monsters that simply cannot be slowed through cold. If I remember correctly some of the succubi in act 5 are an example. Brainwasher5 (talk) 01:31, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :Holy Freeze doesn't slow through cold, it is a special unblockable effect. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:23, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :In other words, yes, every monster should be affected. Sorry I left off the fact this includes cold immune monsters as it's mentioned on the Arreat Summit. 02:15, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I have tested this myself now. Snow Witches and some types of Stygian Dolls and the cow lord things in Act V, while they get hit for the tiny amount of cold damage the aura does, do not get slowed. Or at the very least they do not turn blue, and their speed is barely decreased. Brainwasher5 (talk) 05:18, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :That's funny. Although my Holy Freeze Hireling was fairly squishy, I do recall everything getting affected except an opponent with a higher level Holy Freeze including the abovementioned Stygian Dolls and Frenzytaurs. I guess I'll try it out sometime with my current character's hireling once he's not so squishy. 00:49, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :You were right about those monsters. I posted a question in the classic Battle.net forum and I received a reply from a longtime regular that the slowdown effect is linked to a stat called chill effectiveness, which is 0 for Death Lords on all difficulty levels so they won't be affected. And even something with a 140% cold resistance will still be affected by Holy Freeze's slowdown if their chill effectiveness stat isn't zero. Act Bosses also not affected by HF's chill Breywood (talk) 21:21, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Then we need a section here and possibly an article about this effect. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:57, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Considering how rarely it happens, someone agreeing with me is always gratifying. I'll add a section here. Brainwasher5 (talk) 05:20, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :::I've gathered a list of all enemies that are immune to chilling. One interesting thing I found though, was Frozen Horrors in Hell difficulty have a chilling effectiveness of -33. Does this mean chilling them actually makes them move faster? Someone who currently has the ability to use Holy Freeze in Act V Hell needs to check this. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:45, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Tephra, unless I'm reading a different source from you it appears that when the value is negative it just means that the monster gets slowed by a certain percentage (as in, the value is supposed to be negative for most monsters). Brainwasher5 (talk) 10:47, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::My source is the Arreat Summit. And all monsters in the game are positive values (it's chill "effectiveness", not resistance) except for the Frozen Horrors at Hell difficulty. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:37, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::I noticed this as well. I'll take one of my old non-ladder characters out, swap their Hireling and test it out. Brainwasher5, I'll clarify a little bit about chill effectiveness. If my Hireling has a level 12 Holy Freeze, he slows monsters by 50%. A Succubus has a 50% chill effectiveness in Normal, meaning she's only slowed by 25%. In Hell, it's 33, so they'll be slowed by a bit over 15% with the applied effect. Cold damage would be similar, only with that sort of elemental attack, they have to be vulnerable to cold to have the chill applied. Cheers. Breywood (talk) 13:53, January 30, 2016 (UTC)